In The Minds Of The Cullens and of course, Bella
by jasper likes short ppl
Summary: Just some random thoughts from the greatest fictional characters ever created.
1. Emmet

**Ten Things Emmet Cullen Thinks While In A Pet Shop**

1. WHOA! That dog has a huge sack!

2. I wonder what'll happen if I poke this parrot's eye?

3. Hmmmmm...What'll happen if I poke the _cashier's_ eye?

4. Why do they keep the bunnies all bunched together like this?

5. Maybe I should free them! FREEDOM TO THE BUNNIES!!

6. I don't get why there's so many of them though.

7. The bunny parents probably score EVERY NIGHT!

8. Come to think of it, how DO they have sex? Maybe I'll ask the cashier...

9. Aw! Wook at that wittle kitten's face! It so cute, it reminds me of Rosalie.

10. Great! Now I want to see my Rosalie!

* * *

**A/N: HAHA! I don't know if Emmet really is this random, but it makes him a whole lot funnier! Anyway, REVIEW! ...Or I'll eat your heart. O.O Just kidding! :  
**

* * *


	2. Rosalie

**Thank yous to the people who reviewed! It feels good to know that some people like my work.**

**Ten Things Rosalie Thinks While Riding Around In Her Car**

1. I wonder if anyone can see my hotness from outside these dark windows.

2. EW! It's Lauren! Maybe I should run her over for Bella…..

3. Wait, was I just thinking about doing something nice for Bella?

4. OMC these Forks people have horrible taste in fashion. I mean, look at that girl's shoes! They so don't match her outfit.

5. I wonder what Emmet's doing. Probably watching Bella trip over air. Again.

6. Hey, look it's a hobo! I'll give him a hundred dollar bill.

7. Wow, the look on his face was pricless, but I think he was just awed by my awesome gorgeousness.

8. Or he was looking at my butt, either way I'm still the prettiest thing alive, dead, whatever you wanna call it.

9. Ewwwwwwww. I can't believe I just saw Mike and Jessica, The two ugliest people in town aside from Lauren, making out! I mean, UGH! She's a frikkin' toad, and he's just plain hard to look at.

10. All these ugly people are making me want to see my beautiful Emmet.

* * *

**A/N: It was kind of hard to think like Rosalie because I'm not self-centered, but in the end, I think it worked out pretty well. Do you? REVIEW!**

* * *

* * *


	3. Jasper And Alice

**If I you think I made Rosalie a little too self-centered in the last chapter, then I'm sorry! Just try to go along with it. It's one of my first fanfictions. Jasper's thoughts are normal, and Alice's are in italics.**

Ten Of Jasper's And Alice's Thoughts While Out Shopping

1. Wow, five minutes in the mall and already seven huge shopping bags.

_ Huh, seven bags. That's a bit low for five minutes. Maybe I'm losing my touch..._

2. I wonder why Alice always go for the red clothes first.

_ Hmm. Should I get the red, or the blue blouse? Jasper likes me in red, so I guess RED IT IS!_

3. Whoa, that guy's pants are really low. Isn't it a bit uncomfortable?

_ HEY LOOK AT THAT GUY! His pants are so low, he's waddling around like a penguin! Maybe I should buy him a belt. But he would probably think it weird if a gorgeous pixie out of no where gives him a belt._

4. Ooooo! She's headed towards Victoria's Secret! Maybe she'll show me the stuff she tries on. **his mind starts to wander to some explicit things at this point :3**

_ I wonder what kind of lingerie I should get for when Jasper and I have some "alone" time._

5. Hey, wait a minute. There's a men's section in here? And why's Alice taking me there?

_ HeHeHeHe! I wonder how my husband will look in a thong._

6. OH NO! THE LOVE OF MY LIFE death IS GOING TO MAKE ME WEAR LINGERIE!

_ Huh. Why does Jasper look horrorstruck? I'm only getting him some thongs._

7. OMC! WHAT IS SHE HOLDING?! **IT'S A LEOPARD PRINT THONG!**

_ Ooooooooo! He'll look so cute in these!_

8. Great. Just great! She told me to go try it on and show her!

_ OH! OH! OH! OH! I can't WAIT to see what he looks like!_

9. Oh my Carlisle, it's tight in the crotch area. SigH. Well here it goes.

_ Whoa! Jasper look's so HOT! I'M GOING TO GET HIM SOME MORE!_

  
10. Oh joy. She went to go get more. Well, at least there's only two more hours of this.

_ Lingerie shopping with Jasper is so much fun! Maybe I'll shop for more than two hours._

**A/N: Sorry if it seems a little boring. I'm just not in the creative mood right now. well, anyway, REVIEW!!**


	4. Carlisle

**So sorry this one came late. I was in Vietnam while writing the other chapters, and then it took 2 days to get here to California. And then my idiot brothers wouldn't quit hogging the computer. So now I finally got on! Well, here comes the creator of the Cullen family!**

Carlisle In His Study

**1. **Hmmm. I wonder what's been going on with Aro.

**2. **I'll have to remember to visit sometime. Well, now there's another thing on my to-do list.

**3. **Right next to getting my tuxedo for the wedding, though Aice probably already got it.

**4.** Sigh. My darling daughter Alice. She has been such a good help with the wedding arangements.

**5.** I know Bella doesn't want a huge wedding, but I'm sure she'll be very happy she let Alice have her fun when it's over.

**6.** Then again, what if it just turns out to be the birthday party all over again?

**7. **But I'm pretty sure Edward won't let anything happen to her this time.

**8.** He probably won't let her go once he has a hold of her.

**9.** Young love. It's so beautiful. I remember when Esme first opened her eyes after I "changed" her.

**10.** II wonder if she's thinking the same thing right now. **his mind starts to wander to special times with Esme**

* * *

A/N: Well, this one's all boring, but I couldn't think of any funny thoughts since he's so serious all the time. Anyways, If you got any ideas for Esme, please don't hesitate to REVIEW! That's right, Esme's next.


	5. Esme

**Hey people. Well, here comes my favorite cliff jumping vampire!**

Esme's Thoughts While Cleaning The Cullen House

**1.** Hmmmm. Maybe I need to mop the floor again. I can't yet see my reflection.

**2.** Is Edward sure that the piano is aligned perfectly? Maybe if I move a little to the right.

**3.** Oops! Too far! Back to the left. Oh great! Now it looks even more crooked.

**4.** Edward's gonna be so upset with me. Sigh.

**5.** Well, maybe I can say Emmet ran into it while playing with Jasper.

**6.** Oh! Is that a dust bunny!? In THIS house!? Where's my vacuum?

**7.** Heh heh heh! Say hello to my little friend Mr. Bunny!

**8.** Well, now that this house is rid of evil bunnies, I guess I'll just go read.

**9.** Then again, I havn't cleaned Rosalie and Emmet's room in a while.

**10.** You know what? Never mind. Knowing Emmet, he'll probably just tear the place up once he gets in there.

* * *

**A/N: Huh. I don't think the ending's good, but that's all I got. Well, REVIEW!**


	6. Edward And Bella

**Last chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

Edward And Bella

Edward and I were in our meadow when I was suddenly in his arms. "Um, Edward. What are you doing?"

"We're going to the mall," he said with a mischevious smile on his beautiful face. Next thing I knew, I was being strapped into the passenger seat of his volvo.

We were speeding down the road when I decided to try again. "Edward, why are we going to the mall?"

"You'll see," he said. I guess he's not going to tell me.

He started humming my lullaby, and I could feel myself falling into dreamland. "Bella, we're here."

I woke to my angel looking into my face from my door. He scooped me up and closed the door.

He carried me to the automatic doors of the mall and put me down gingerly. He grabbed my hand and we walked into the mall together.

He started leading me to...wait. Is he bringing me to _Victoria's Secret_? "Um, Edward, why are we going to Victoria's Secret?" I started breathing in quick gasps.

"Bella. Bella, calm down." He swung me around and looked into my eyes. I immediately started breathing naturally again. We entered the pink store and saw Alice standing outside a fitting room. "Alice!" I yelled. She spun around, and flew to me. She looked from me to Edward. She locked her eyes on Edward's eyes. He started chuckling and said, " We'll just get a glimpse of him, then we'll leave."

I wasn't paying attention to what he was saying because at that moment, Jasper walked out of the fitting room...WEARING A THONG! I just stood there frozen. Jasper, looked at me, horrorstruck. We were both frozen, mouths agape. Next thing I knew, Edward and I were next to the volvo.

By now I had gotten over my shock and was shaking with laughter. I fell to my knees clutching my side.

Edward took me in his arms, opened the passenger door, and sat me down. I was still laughing uncontrollably when he got in his seat. We started speeding down the road, back to our secluded meadow. "Why was Jasper in a thong?" I finally managed to choke out.

"Alice wanted to see if he looked good in lingerie." He was smiling my favorite crooked smile. "I love your laughter. It's sounds like perfect little bells. Bella, with her bell laugh." His smile grew warmer as he looked into my eyes. He grabed my hand and started tracing circles around the back of it.

He stopped the car, flew to my side, and had me on his back in half a blink. We were racing trough the woods. He stopped and laid me down in the middle of the meadow, and we finally had our alone time.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed my first many chaptered fanfiction! If you have things to sayhopefully compliments then REVIEW! And I wouldn't mind if you criticize in the review either. The more advice I get, the better I'll get!  
**


End file.
